Drużyna Pierścienia
by sakuramau
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak wyglądałby "Władca Pierścieni", gdyby jego bohaterowie nie byli tak skłonni do poświęceń dla innych, w mniejszym stopniu kierowali się miłością bliźniego w swoich wyborach i byli trochę bardziej na luzie - ogólnie mówiąc, bardziej przypomianli normalnych ludzi? Oto przykład...


Potrząsany za ramię, Frodo powoli otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, była jego lewa ręka. Ucieszył się, że ciągle ją ma. Na próbę poruszył palcami.

\- O, mogę poruszać pal... – nie dokończył, gdyż Gandalf, który to w wyżej opisany sposób przywrócił mu przytomność, przerwał mu, mówiąc:

\- Wstawaj, jest robota.

\- Co? Jaka...?

\- Przyszli różni ludzie i nie tylko, na zebranie – czarodziej podał mu szklankę z wodą, która stała obok łóżka. Hobbit wypił ją łapczywie.

\- Nie mogą poczekać do jutra? Jestem chory...

Gandalf pochylił się nad nim i niezbyt delikatnie rozwarł mu jedną powiekę.

\- Aj, aj, co robisz? – zawołał Frodo. Czarodziej położył mu rękę na czole, a potem przesunął ją na policzek.

\- No, dobrze, wyśpij się jeszcze do rana – powedział z westchnieniem, zakończywszy badanie. – Będę musiał ich ugłaskać. Pójdzie trochę wina... Przynajmniej tego jednego Elrondowi nie brakuje.

\- Jesteśmy u Elronda?

\- A jakże.

\- Jak tu trafiliśmy?

\- Przez niejakiego Froda Bagginsa, posiadacza pierścionka, z pomocą którego ciągle pakuje nas wszystkich w kłopoty. Nie pamiętasz, jak straciłeś przytomność?

\- No, pamiętam. Wszystko przez tych czarnych draniów.

\- Wszystko przez to, że na Weathertopie założyłeś pierścień, o którym tysiąc razy mówiłem, żebyś go nie zakładał.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ty byś się mu oparł!

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Sauron nadał to cholerstwo... W tym przypadku idiom ma znaczenie również dosłowne...

\- Zimno tu. Dlaczego nie przykryliście mnie chociażby tym kocem, na którym leżę? Chociaż może rzeczywiście dobrze zrobiliście... Dlaczego mam takie beznadziejne łóżko?

\- No, cóż, Elrond nie ma kto wie ile pokoi gościnnych. Przy wyborze, kto gdzie śpi, obowiązywała zasada: kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Przegrałeś, że tak powiem, walkowerem. A i tak powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz w ogóle jakieś łóżko. Twoi mali koledzy śpią na podłodze, choć gdybyś to ty tam wylądował, mogłoby spać tu co najmniej dwóch. Ale Elrond powiedział: Trzeba go położyć na łóżku, i to oddzielnie.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o tym Elrondzie. To on mnie wyleczył?

\- No, pewnie, kto inny? Elrond na trzeźwo jest świetnym lekarzem. Przynieśliśmy cię, co prawda, podczas uczty, ale jak cię zobaczył, to tylko wzniósł ostatni toast i poszedł spać. A nazajutrz rano zrobił operację, wyciągnął ten kawałeczek metalu, co tam został – właśnie przez to tak cię to bolało – opatrzył, i proszę – zaczyna się zasklepiać.

Frodo spojrzał na gruby bandaż, którym było owinięte jego lewe ramię.

\- I już prawie nie boli – dodał.

\- To się może zmienić... Teraz jesteś pod działaniem znieczulenia. Ale jak coś, to mów, przemycę ci jakąś butelkę z zapasów Elronda... To też niezły środek przeciwbólowy – roześmiał się Gandalf. – No, ale teraz będę wracał do tej bandy, co siedzi na dole. Jak się znudzą, to tu przylezą, albo zaczną sobie rozbijać łby. A ty śpij, jutro musimy zrobić tę naradę. Niektórzy czekają już od tygodnia.

\- A ile tu jesteśmy?

\- Trzy dni. No, śpij. Potem przyślę ci Sama.

\- Okej.

\- Panie Frodo, proszę się obudzić! – rozległ się donośny głos Sama Gamgee. Frodo przetarł oczy. Zauważył, że gdy spał, ktoś okrył go innym kocem, nieco przyzwoitszym niż ten, na którym leżał. Sam kontynuował:

\- Dzisiaj jest ta narada. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, ale Gandalf kazał mi pana obudzić. Ja mam panu pomóc się ubrać i w ogóle. Jakby pan był łaskaw wstać... Bo śpieszy mi się trochę.

\- Dokąd? – spytał Frodo, podnosząc się. Sam, skwapliwie mu pomagając, odparł:

\- A, wyrwałem taką jedną Elfkę. Chcemy trochę pogadać jeszcze przed naradą, bo potem raczej nie będzie czasu.

\- Dlaczego? Au! Uważaj na moje ramię!

\- Oj, przepraszam. Którą pan chce koszulę?

\- Oprócz tej zabłoconej, podartej i zakrwawionej, która leży na podłodze, mam tylko jedną na zmianę, więc wybór nie jest trudny. Nie zmieniaj tematu i powiedz, dlaczego potem nie będzie czasu.

\- Ale nie mogę, bo powiedzieli, że wybór ma być całkowicie dobrowolny. Nie mogę mówić, że czeka nas zagłada i tak dalej... Ma to wypływać z mądrości serca czy jakieś inne bzdury. Nie wolno wywierać nacisku...

\- Jakiego nacisku? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

\- No, właśnie tego nie wolno mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Najpierw wrobili mnie w tę zabawę w kuriera, przez co o mało nie straciłem ręki, a może nawet życia, a teraz... Już ja znam te ich dobrowolne wybory! – Frodo zerwał się z łóżka w przypływie emocji, ale zaraz zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i opadł na nie z powrotem.

\- Niech się pan tak nie denerwuje, w panu cała nadzieja... O, szlag... Niech pan zapomni, co powiedziałem.

\- Pewnie, we mnie cała nadzieja! Dlaczego oni wymyślili sobie, że ja, spokojny, zwyczajny hobbit, nieposiadający ani zamiłowania do niebezpieczeństw, ani jakiejś specjalnej sprawności fizycznej, mam ratować świat?!

\- Pewnie gdyby wzięli kogoś, kto lubi niebezpieczeństwa, nie żyłby już do tej pory. Pan potrafi się przed tym bronić... Może pan jeszcze troszkę podnieść lewą rękę?

\- Nie dam rady, boli jak cholera.

\- Powinienem był zacząć od niej zamiast od prawej. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie ubierałem, zwłaszcza rannego. Na odwrót się zdarzało... – Sam uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Potem, by odwrócić myśli Froda od niemiłego tematu i od bólu ramienia, zaczął opowiadać:

\- Ach, wie pan, całkiem ciekawie tu u Elronda. Może nie za czysto i muszę spać razem z panami Pippinem i Merrym na podłodze obok łóżka Gandalfa, bo ludzie i elfowie wszystko pozajmowali, bo twierdzą, że większemu byłoby bardziej niewygodnie na ziemi niż nam... Ale w każdym razie, jest dosyć wesoło. Poznałem już tych, co będą na naradzie, wśród nich niestety tylko jedna kobitka, w dodatku elfka... Ale za to jaka! No, pięknie pan wygląda w tej koszuli. A teraz spodnie. Wie pan, że sam je panu wyprałem? Prałem swoje, pan rozumie, żeby nie było wstydu przed niewiastą, to pomyślałem – a, co tam, panu Frodowi też wypiorę! – Sam był z siebie bardzo dumny.

\- To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony – wymamrotał Frodo. Służący tymczasem przyniósł ubranie z krzesła stojącego w głębi pokoju. Rzeczywiście, spodnie były względnie czyste, choć wyglądały jak psu z gardła wyjęte, jako że Sam nie opanował sztuki krochmalenia. Założenie ich zajęło jednak o wiele mniej czasu niż w przypadku koszuli.

\- I jeszcze marynarka. Też ją panu wyprałem!

Ta część ubioru znajdowała się w poodbnym stanie, co spodnie. Ale po włożeniu jej Frodo wyglądał i czuł się lepiej niż podczas większości minionej podróży. Myśl o niej sprawiła, że przypomniał sobie o słowach Sama dotyczących tego, co go czekało. Sługa, widząc jego zachmurzone spojrzenie, znów zaczął mówić.

\- Przyniosę panu śniadanie. Elrond robił je osobiście. Bo wie pan, on jest nie tylko dobrym lekarzem, jak się pan już zdążył przekonać, ale i kucharzem... – Sam wybiegł radośnie. Po chwili zjawił się z tacą, przejęty.

\- Elrond zamierza jeść z panem! Dla niego to będzie już drugie śniadanie, ale to akurat nie problem. To, za pozwoleniem, ja już będę leciał...

\- Możesz lecieć, Sam – powiedział Frodo ze smutnym uśmiechem. Teraz żal mu się zrobiło również sługi, który za nadmierną ciekawość został wysłany na wyprawę razem z nim. Z własnych słów chłopaka wynikało, że podzieli los Froda również w dalszej jej części. A że dalsza część nastąpi, nie było żadnych watpliwości. Owszem, wybór ma być dobrowolny, ale z góry wiadomo, jaki on będzie. Umiejętne zastosowanie psychologii i...

\- Witaj, szlachetny Frodo – odezwał się jakiś głos z elfickim akcentem. Hobbit spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Elronda – nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Witaj, Elrondzie – powiedział, próbując wstać.

\- Nie wstawaj – rzekł półelf. – Twoja rana musi jeszcze dokuczać. Oglądałem ją wczoraj rano.

Frodo zdążył już zauważyć, że główną porą działania Elronda jest poranek.

\- Dzięki twojemu kunsztowi lekarskiemu mam się coraz lepiej.

\- Nie musisz mi schlebiać. Ot, po prostu ma się doświadczenie. Miałem kiedyś praktykę... Pozwól, że usiądę naprzeciwko ciebie. Widzę, że nic jeszcze nie zjadłeś, choć powinieneś – musisz nabrać sił.

Frodo zauważył, że Elrond ma mniejsze problemy z utrzymywaniem rzeczy w tajemnicy niż jego sługa, ale ostatnie zdanie zawierało w sobie cień aluzji. Nabrać sił – przed czym?

Hobbit bez entuzjazmu wziął sobie kromkę chleba i posmarował ją masłem. Gdy jednak ugryzł pierwszy kęs, poczuł ogromny głód – nie jadł wszak od trzech dni - i śniadanie zaczęło mu smakować. Elrond jadł z równym zapałem, choć od czasu jego ostatniego posiłku minęły niecałe dwie godziny. Gdy po posiłku popijali herbatę, elf odezwał się:

\- Wiesz, że czeka cię udział w naradzie.

Frodo pomyślał: „Już się zaczyna. Nie spytał nawet, czy mam ochotę wziąć udział w tej całej naradzie. No, ale cóż, jakby nie było, korzystam z jego gościnności".

\- Istotnie, powiedział mi o tym mój sługa.

\- Chciałbym cię uprzedzić, że nikt niczego od ciebie nie oczekuje. Nie bierz do siebie milczenia, jakie zapewne zapadnie po ujawnieniu naszego celu. Oczywiście, możesz się zgłosić, byłby to czyn bardzo szlachetny, zważywszy, że dopiero co ledwo uniknąłeś śmierci i nie odzyskałeś jeszcze sił. Jeżeli podejmiesz się tego, co zostanie przedstawione podczas narady, damy ci jeszcze trochę czasu na pełne wyzdrowienie. Albo częściowe, zima się zbliża... Ale oczywiście nikt cię do niczego nie namawia. Przemyśl wszystko bardzo dobrze.

Frodo ledwie mógł się opanować, by nie krzyknąć, że na nic się nie zdadzą te ciągłe zapewnienia o jego wolności wyboru i że wie dobrze, że wszystko jest już z góry ustalone i że będzie musiał się zgłosić na ochotnika, jakąkolwiek misję trzeba będzie wypełnić.

Elrond zauważył jego nastrój i uznał, że więcej już nie może zdziałać.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, mój młody przyjacielu – powiedział. – Do narady zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Odpocznij chwilę. Sądzę, że chciałbyś się zobaczyć ze swoimi kuzynami, oni już od wczoraj dopytują się, kiedy będą mogli cię odwiedzić. Przyślę ich tu.

\- Pewnie, przyślij ich – powiedział Frodo zmęczonym głosem. Po wyjściu półelfa odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. Tak zastali go Pippin i Merry, gdy rozentuzjazmowani wpadli do pokoju. Widząc go, jak tak siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, zatrzymali się, niepewni, czy ich kuzyn nie śpi.

\- Nie śpię, nie śpię – powiedział Frodo, otwierając oczy. – Zresztą wasze tupanie obudziłoby umarłego. Jakże się cieszę, że was widzę!

\- My też! – zawołali chórem dwaj młodzi hobbici, biegnąc do niego. Gdy już zakończono powitalne okrzyki, uściski i wymianę informacji typu: „Myśleliśmy, że już po tobie" i „Myślałem, że już nigdy nie przyjdziecie" oraz: „Uważajcie na tę rękę!", a także „Pippin, ty głupku, mówiliśmy ci z Elrondem, że to lewa ręka", Frodo powiedział, na poły żartobliwie:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszliście tu zapewniać mnie, że mam zupełnie wolny wybór co do udziału w misji, jaka zostanie przedstawiona na zebraniu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, skądże znowu – zapewnił go Merry.

\- Elrond nam zabronił – dodał Pippin. Brat cioteczny popatrzył na niego groźnie.

\- Aha, i zabronił nam mówić, że nam zabronił – dodał skwapliwie najmłodszy z hobbitów. Pod działaniem wzroku Merry'ego, przy którym kto inny z miejsca zamieniłby się w kamień (lub tego zapragnął), dorzucił tonem urażonej niewinności:

\- Ale tego już nie zabraniał!

\- Bo nie przypuszczał, że ma do czynienia z taką baranią głową jak twoja! – syknął drugi hobbit. – Radzę ci, zostaw mówienie mnie, za to słuchaj, może się czegoś nauczysz.

\- Myślisz, że jak jesteś starszy, to zjadłeś wszystkie rozumy?

\- Hej, chłopcy! – zawołał Frodo wesołym tonem. – Nie przyszliście tu przecież, żeby się kłócić! Na początku sprzeczki zdołaliście mnie rozbawić, kontynuujmy więc wesołe tematy.

\- Ee, tu nie ma nic wesołego – powiedział Pippin. –Żadnych dziewcząt, tylko jedna Elfka, nie w moim typie.

\- Nie twoja liga, chciałeś powiedzieć! – prychnął Merry. – Zresztą i tak woli tłuściocha... Znaczy: poczciwego Sama Gamgee. Trzeba przyznać, że z dziewczynami to on umie rozmawiać. I tak wszystko się dzisiaj skończy... Sorki, mieliśmy o tym nie rozmawiać... Coś wesołego... Eee... No, to wczoraj była niezła impreza, szkoda, że cię nie było, Frodo. Obieżyświat założył się po pijaku, że przejdzie po ciemku po płocie... Potem Elrond musiał mu szyć udo... Ale były wrzaski, zwłaszcza, że Elrond też zdążył sobie nieźle łyknąć. W ogóle to poznaliśmy tych, co przyszli na naradę, jest taki gość z blond włosami, podobno syn króla, z nim właśnie Obieżyświat się założył, i taki elf, co wygląda trochę jak baba, ale nieźle strzela z łuku, nawet po pijanemu... No i dwóch krasnoludów, ojciec i syn. Synowi Elrond wczoraj szył ucho po trafieniu strzałą... No i mnóstwo innych elfów, co tu mieszkają, wiadomo.

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać, kiedy ich poznam – powiedział Frodo, zdjęty ciekawością. Postanowił, że nie mogąc uniknąć czekającego go losu, postara się czerpać jak najwięcej przyjemności z życia, póki jeszcze może. Póki jeszcze ma z czego...

\- Kiedy ma się odbyć ta narada? – zapytał.

\- Równo o dwunastej – odpowiedział Merry.

\- My nie jesteśmy zaproszeni – poinformował Pippin.

\- Co jest ci bardzo na rękę, bo masz nadzieję, że pod nieobecność Sama uda ci się poderwać Arwen.

\- To Sam jest zaproszony? – spytał Frodo.

\- No, chyba tak, teraz właśnie spędza z nią czas, bo twierdzi, że narada może się przeciągnąć do późna.

Frodo westchnął nad perspektywą spędzenia całego dnia na słuchaniu argumentów, dla których powinien zupełnie dobrowolnie zgłosić się do udziału w jakiejś nowej wyprawie.

\- Zostało nam pół godziny – powiedział. – Może przejdziemy się po domu? Oprócz tego pokoju nie widziałem jeszcze żadnego z pomieszczeń.

\- Niezły pomysł – stwierdził Merry. – Ale czy masz na to siłę?

\- Mogę odpoczywać po drodze.

\- To chodźmy.

Pokój, w którym położono Froda, znajdował się na drugim piętrze tego dosyć dużego budynku. Były tam jeszcze trzy pomieszczenia – jak objaśnili mu kuzyni, w dwóch mieszkali goście przybyli na naradę, zaś trzeci służył za graciarnię. Potem sprowadzili go po schodach na niższy poziom, gdzie swoje pokoje mieli domownicy – Elrond, jego córka Arwena i kilku elfów, którzy pozostawali pod rozkazami półelfa, ale nie można ich było nazwać służbą. Z pokoju Arweny dochodziły odgłosy wesołej rozmowy, od czasu do czasu przerywanej chichotem.

\- Chyba się dobrze bawią – zauważył Merry. Zeszli na parter. Oprócz wielkiej sali spotkań, kuchni i spiżarni było tam jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń przeznaczonych dla gości. Młodsi hobbici pokazali Frodowi pokój, który dzielili z Gandalfem. Frodo uznał, że dom Elronda był całkiem nieźle zaprojektowany i mógłby być przytulny, gdyby półelf i jego córka bardziej dbali o porządek.

Hobbici weszli do sali spotkań. Byli tam już Gandalf i Obieżyświat, a także inny mężczyzna, którego Frodo skojarzył z postacią z opowiadania Merry'ego i Pippina. Na widok nowoprzybyłych obecni przerwali rozmowę.

\- Frodo, jakże się cieszę, że cię widzę! – zawołał Obieżyświat. – Wybacz, że nie mogę podejść do ciebie na powitanie, mam, eee, problemy zdrowotne. Pozwól, że przedstawię ci księcia Boromira, który przybył do nas z dalekiego Gondoru.

\- Witaj, szlachetny Frodo z Shire – rzekł Boromir, wstając i zbliżając się do hobbita. –Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

\- Witaj, książę – odpowiedział Frodo. – Co sprowadza cię na tę naradę? – zapytał, pragnąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o swoich partnerach dyskusji zawczasu.

\- No, cóż, pewnie zabrzmi to idiotycznie, ale – sen. Parę razy śniło mi się to samo. Byłem na tyle głupi, że powiedziałem o tym ojcu, królowi Denethorowi, a staruszek wymyślił, że musi to być jakaś wróżba. I wyprawił mnie tutaj, nie pytając, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. Taki kawał drogi! Przybyłem tydzień temu, ale nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć. Kazali czekać na naradę. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza, nie ciągnie mnie wcale w drogę powrotną. Choć ta narada ma być tylko w celu dowiedzenia się, czy wyruszysz w podróż... Oczywiście, nie mówię tego w celu wywierania na ciebie presji...

Słysząc te słowa, Frodo zaczął ciężko oddychać, jak człowiek, który z trudem panuje nad sobą, będąc bezsilnym wobec wydarzeń. Zachwiał się tak, że Merry i Pippin musieli go podtrzymać.

\- Podprowadźcie go do ławy – powiedział Gandalf. Sięgnął do dzbanka stojącego na stole i nalał przezroczystego płynu do jednego z ozdobnych kielichów, jakie tam umieszczono w oczekiwaniu na gości. Podał go hobbitowi. Frodo wziął łyk, myśląc, że to woda, lecz smak zaskoczył go tak, że się zakrztusił.

\- To wino! – powiedział, kaszląc.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś u Elronda? No, lepiej się czujesz?

\- Em, chyba tak.

\- A więc działa – zakonkludował czarodziej.

\- Wybacz mi, szlachetny niziołku, że zmęczyłem cię tak rozmową na stojąco, nie zważając na twoją niedawną ranę – powiedział Boromir. Frodo tylko kiwnął mu głową, pozbywając się resztek wina z tchawicy, po czym odetchnął głęboko i odchylił się na oparcie ławy. Postanowił przetrwać naradę ze stoickim spokojem. „Zgodzę się na wszystko, ale nie zrobi to na mnie jakiegokolwiek wrażenia!" – pomyślał.

Do wielkiej sali weszło trzech elfów. Jeden wyrażnie różnił się od pozostałych – miał nieco inny odcień karnacji i długie, jasne włosy, które sprawiały, że wyglądał na nieco zniewieściałego. „To musi być ten, co dobrze strzela z łuku" – Frodo przypomniał sobie słowa Merry'ego. Ledwie Gandalf zdążył mu ich przedstawić jako Haldira, Celeborna i Legolasa, pojawiło się dwóch krasnoludów, dosyć do siebie podobnych, jednak jeden z nich był wyraźnie starszy, drugi zaś miał głowę owiniętą bandażem. „To on oberwał od elfa" – skojarzył hobbit. Oni zostali mu zaprezentowani jako Gloin i Gimli.

\- Gloin? – zastanowił się Frodo. – No, tak! Towarzysz Bilba z wyprawy przeciwko Smaugowi!

\- Owszem, to ja – uśmiechnął się starszy krasnolud. Razem z synem zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie sali niż elfowie. Za nimi zjawiła się elfka niezwykłej urody, spowita w obszerny płaszcz ciągnący się po ziemi. Tylko Frodo zauważył dziwne wybrzuszenie po jego prawej stronie, gdy szła, by zająć miejsce. Reszta obecnych była zajęta gapieniem się na jej twarz, jedyną część ciała widoczną spod stroju.

Wreszcie do sali wkroczył Elrond. Usiadł w samym środku zebranych, pomiędzy Gandalfem i Boromirem.

\- Witam was, wszyscy, którzy zebraliście się tutaj, aby rozstrzygnąć, po pierwsze: los pierścienia, przyniesionego przez tu obecnego pana Froda Bagginsa, po drugie: znaczenie snu pana Boromira z Gondoru. Przedstawię najpierw historię pierścienia, a potem wspólnie zdecydujemy, co należy z nim uczynić.

I półelf zaczął opowiadać, starając się jak najbardziej streszczać nudne fragmenty, za to barwnie przedstawiając ciekawe. Dzięki temu wszyscy słuchali z zainteresowaniem i nikt nie zasnął. Gdy doszedł do końca, to jest momentu, w którym wszyscy siedzieli na sali i słuchali jak mówi, powiedział:

\- Teraz, jak już ustaliliśmy, znając trudność zniszczenia pierścienia i moc, jaką dałby on Sauronowi, gdyby tylko dostał się w jego ręce, istnieje tylko jeden sposób zapewnienia całemu światu bezpiecznej przyszłości: wyruszyć w bardzo długą i niebezpieczną podróż do Mordoru, krainy znajdującej się pod władzą Saurona, niezauważenie przedostać się do Góry Przeznaczenia i wrzucić pierścień do jej krateru. Jak już wiemy, istnieje duża szansa, że śmiałek, który się tego podejmie, dostanie się pod władzę pierścienia, a wtedy i jego i nas czeka zagłada. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby nawet udało mu się tego uniknąć, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa i tak zostanie schwytany lub zginie po drodze, co równa się mniej więcej temu samemu. Jeśli jest tu obecny ktoś tak odważny i zdolny, by poświęcić się za niemal na pewno przegraną sprawę, niech zgłosi się teraz! Ale niech ta zgoda wypływa tylko z wyboru serca i umysłu, nie z poczucia bycia przymuszonym i tego wyboru pozbawionym!

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Podczas jej trwania każdy z zakłopotaniem spoglądał w ziemię, z wyjątkiem Froda, który patrzył prosto przed siebie. Jego policzki na moment przybrały barwę purpury, po czym znowu pobladły. Hobbit położył na stole prawą rękę z takim impetem, że echo uderzenia rozległo się w sali. Z lewą zrobił to samo, tyle, że ostrożniej. Wspierając się na nich, wstał powoli.

\- Wiem, że nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza i że mój wybór ma być całkowicie dobrowolny. Nie mógłbym tego zapomnieć, choćbym chciał, słysząc te słowa dzisiejszego poranka już nie pamiętam, ile razy. Wybór postawiony przede mną wygląda tak: albo nie zgłoszę się do wzięcia udziału w tej wyprawie i będę żył ze świadomością, że niedługo nastąpi koniec wszystkiego, co dobre na tym świecie, a później przeżyję i ten koniec – albo podejmę się tego szalonego przedsięwzięcia, co jednak jest czynem mniej szalonym niż niepodjęcie się go – i zyskam jakąś znikomą szansę powodzenia. Niczego już się nie boję i dlatego powiem wam tak: Jesteście bandą cholernych hipokrytów wywierających na kogoś presję psychologiczną wypływającą z jakiegoś lęku, zamiast zaufać mu i powiedzieć wszystko jasno, aby mógł podjąć świadomą decyzję. Ale wiem, że nie robicie tego tylko dla siebie, także dla reszty świata. I ja też zrobię to dla świata! Tak, wezmę ten pierścionek, który już kosztował mnie tyle zdrowia, i pójdę z nim na tę beznadziejną wyprawę! Pójdę do Mordoru...! – Hobbit wykrzyczał ostatnie zdanie niemal szeptem, o ile możliwe jest krzyczenie w ten sposób, po czym osunął się na ziemię.

Gdy przyszedł do siebie, Frodo zauważył ze zdumieniem, że leży na jakimś materacu, przykryty kocem, w sali narad, a wokół niego – trwa uczta... Zastanawiał się, czy to nie jakiś chorobliwy majak, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- No, ocknął się!

\- Bilbo? – wyszeptał, zszokowany, nie dowierzając własnym oczom i uszom. Tymczasem jego wuj podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- We własnej osobie. Byłem tu już jakiś czas, ale nie przyszedłem na naradę. Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę, jak już się zgłosisz... Tak, wszyscy wiedzieli, że to zrobisz.

Frodo wciąż próbował uporządkować nowe informację, gdy Elrond zawołał:

\- Na cześć naszego bohatera: hip hip!

\- Hura! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem? – zapytał hobbit.

\- Musieliśmy jeszcze przedyskutować parę spraw, a trzeba było się tobą zająć - odrzekł półelf. – Dlatego moi przyjaciele – wskazał na Haldira i Celeborna - przynieśli tu ten materac z łóżka Gandalfa. Poza tym, chcieliśmy cię poinformować o wyniku dyskusji jak tylko odzyskasz przytomność.

\- A czego dotyczyła ta dyskusja?

\- Na tak niebezpieczną wyprawę jak twoja nie można wyruszać samemu – wyjaśnił Elrond, po czym zwrócił się do reszty obecnych:

\- Ochotnicy, podejdźcie tu!

Chwilę trwało, zanim powznoszono ostatnie toasty, po czym rozległ się szczęk odstawianych kielichów. Do materaca zbliżyli się: Gandalf, Obieżyświat (kuśtykając), Boromir, Sam, Pippin, Merry oraz Legolas i Gimli (ramię w ramię!). Elrond wyjaśniał:

\- Sam wślizgnął się na naradę niezauważony, nadal nie wiem, jak on to zrobił. Gdy zemdlałeś, nagle skądś wyskoczył i pobiegł cię ratować! A potem powiedział, że nie ma mowy, żebyś sam szedł na taką wyprawę, więc musieliśmy mu pozwolić ci towarzyszyć. Twoi kuzyni nie chcieli być gorsi. Okazało się, że sen Boromira ma równiez związek z twoją wyprawą, zresztą będzie miał z wami po drodze, więc i on idzie z wami. Bez Gandalfa i Aragorna nie mielibyście szans na powodzenie (nie żebyście teraz mieli o wiele większe). A Legolas i Gimli mieli wczoraj sprzeczkę dotyczącą płci jednego z nich i ucha drugiego, ale kilka kielichów wina działa cuda! Każdy z nich założył się, że drugi nie pójdzie na tę wyprawę – i oto są! Wyruszycie, gdy tylko wszyscy będziecie w stanie.

\- Czyli... oni wszyscy ze mną pójdą? – w serce Froda wstąpiło nieco otuchy. Wcześniej myślał, że przyjdzie mu odbyć tę przerażającą podróż samemu.

\- Tak. Teraz jesteście Drużyną Pierścienia.


End file.
